Teacher
by GeminiKeehl
Summary: Cerita lemon kurang asem ini engak pandai bikin summary langsung aja baca. AU, One Shoot, Lemon, Typo dll.


Don't Copy and Paste!!!

Don't like, Don't Read!!

Warning!! Typo, ide pasaran, Eyd berantakan dll.

Happy Reading

"..." : percakapan

'...' : inner / dalam hati

Italic : flashback

All Blue High School sekolah favorit banyak orang-orang yang ingin masuk kesana. Namun sayang penerimanya murid baru sangat kentat dan sedikit lolos, jika lolos pun banyak membeli bangku walaupun harus mengeluarkan belasan bahkan puluhan juta berry.

Darra Keehl salah satu diantara murid yang beruntung masuk disana, otak ya yang standar dan dia lahir dikeluarga yang berada dan sekarang dia duduk dibangku terakhir.

Crocodile salah satu guru favorit murid wanita disana, terkenal dingin dan datar. Dia memiliki luka diwajahnya namun tidak membuatnya jelak atau menakutkan malah membuatnya semakin tampan dan terkesan Badass. Banyak murid dan guru menggilainya tak jarang ada yang terang-terangan menggodanya.

Seperti pura-pura roknya tertiup angin, kacing kemejanya sengaja dibuka dan masih banyak lagi yang menggodanya bukan hanya murid saja tapi guru pun juga.

"membosankan"ucap darra dikantin menaru kepalanya diatas sambil nenikmati susu vanila dibelinya tadi

"ghihi aku punya sesuatu yang seru"ucap nami licik

"apa maksudmu??"tanya hanckok

"game yang membuatmu tidak bisa mengatakan apa pun"ucap nami pelan

"darra, kau harus mencobanya meningat kau kurang sentuhan"ucap nami , hanckok tertawa

"sialan"darra

"jika ada yang kalah main game ini hukumannya memakai ini seharian"ucap nami menunjukan vibrator berukuran kecil didalam tasnya

"Ehh!!" darra dan hancock kaget pipinya merona

"ghihihi"

'aku tidak akan kalah'

"Kau kalah darra!"ucap nami tersenyum evil

"etoo.."

"hanckok bantu aku"ucap nami

"tentu dengan senang hati"ucap hanckok tersenyum evil

"teme!!"

Nami dan hanckok menyeret darra kekamar mandi dia memakaikan paksa vibratornya.

"rghh..nami ini tidak nyaman..hnm"darra gelisa saat benda aneh masuk kedalam vagina miliknya.

"hihi rasakan saja sensasinya, walau pun yang asli lebih memuaskan"ucap nami

"n-nami~"panggil darra gemetar wajah merona

"jaa ne~"

"Te..me"umpat darra di melangkah kakinya tubuhnya seakan tersentak merasakan sesuatu didalamnya ikut bergerak.

'urghh..nami..teme! Akan ku balas nanti'

Darra berjalan pelan-pelan berusaha senormal mungkin dia tidak ingin anak-anak murid yang lain tau. Dia tidak ingin dijadikan gosip satu sekolahnya.

'mampus telat lagi, pasti buaya itu senang sekali melihat aku menderita'inner darra

Darra merasa croco-sensai itu pilih kasih dengannya. Selalu dia mulu , dia mulu dan dia mulu ditanya, disuruh maju dan bla..bla.. Itu membuat darra kesel dengannya.

Mengingat itu darra kesel jadinya 'rghh'rintihnya saat dia kebanyakan gerak.

Tokk..tokkk...

Darra membuka pintu sedikit, dia bisa melihat croco-sensai menatapnya tajam. Seakan mengatakan 'siapa yang sudah berani mengganguku pengajar'

"sen..sei boleh m-masuk?"cicit darra yang sudah ketakutan ditatap crocodile

"hn, cepat"

Darra berjalan pelan-pelan membuat crocodile kesal melihatnya.

"Bocah! kau tak mendengarku, ku bilang cepat! Jangan sampai waktu mengajarku terbuang karena kau"ucap crocodile

"h-hai se-sensai"ucap gugup darra , dia mepercepat langkahnya membuat vibrator itu bergerak kesana-kesini mengikuti bergerakan kakinya melangkah. Tubuh darra yang gemetar gara-gara itu membuat nafasnya tersegal-segal.

Crocodile mengajar kembali matematika yang diterangkan sempat tertunda.

Darra memperhatikan croco-sensai mengajar. Croco-sensai melihat kearahnya membuat darra pura-pura sibuk mencatat.

Crocodile Pov

Aku menerangkan mapel didepan murid-muridku yang memperhatikan cara ku mengajar sengan wajah ketakutan. Yaa aku terkenal dengan guru killer tapi di Idolakan, banyak murid atau guru mengodaku secara terang-terangan resiko orang tampan pasti selalu dikelilingi wanita-wanita lapar dan haus belaian.

Selama aku mengajar disini sudah beberapa kali aku meniduri murid dan guru sendiri yang tapi itu baru setengah jalan sesaat gairahku hilang.

Tok..tokk...

Aku mendengar suara ketukan pintu, ku lihat darra gadis berambut merah bermanik violet dia bukan salah satu fansku tapi entah aku tertarik dengannya, melihat dia ketakutan, menahan kesel atau mengumpat pelannya saat aku menyuruh dia terus mengerjakan soal-soal yang sulit melihat ekpresinya seakan punyai kesenangan tersendiri.

'ada apa dengan dia? Tidak seperti biasanya'innerku

Setelah aku mengizinkan dia masuk, aku jengah melihat jalannya yang lamban dan ehh tunggu?.

Wajah merona? Tubuhnya keringatan memangnya dia abis ngapain?

'ehh, rubahku mulai menjadi rubah nakal'innerku tersenyum kecil

Aku mulai melanjutkan kembali materi yang ku ajarkan. Aku sengaja melirik kearah darra aku tak bisa menahan senyumku saat dia pura-pura mencatat.

Normal Pov

'sial! Jangan lagi..please'inner darra memperhatikan sensainya intes

'tapi klo dipikir-pikir dia tampan juga pantas banyak murid dan guru fans sama dia dan rela menjadi teman menghangatkan ranjangnya semalaman saja... Bibirnya itu aku tidak bisa membayangkan sudah sering kali digunakan bercembu dengan wanita berbeda, aku bisa membayangkan bibirnya itu tebal dan lidahnya agak kasar melumat seorang wanita dengan kasar sedikit beruntal penuh dominan dirinya, nafasnya berbau rokok menambah kesen dewasa dan sensasi berbeda...'

Darra membayang itu memerah dan membuatnya gerah.

'tangannya sudah biasa menjelajai tubuh wanita dari gunung sampe lembah, rghh..'

'ahh yaa tangannya mengobarak abik dalam lembah itu dengan perlahan lama kelamannya dia menambah cepat dan..

"ahh.."rintah pelan darra 'kenapa aku membayangkan dia melakukan itu padaku, darra kau hentai'inner darra

Dia merasakan ada cairan yang keluar didalam, tubuhnya bergerak gelisah. Tangan darra berusaha membuat agar vibrator itu tetap diam tidak bergerak kesana kemari.

Klek

Jarinya tak sengaja menekan tombol disana dan membuat vibrator getar 'ehh??' tubuh darra merasa sangat aneh saat vibrator getar didalamnya yang semula cuma ditanam didalamnya.

"rghh..ahh.."desah darra lolos dia menutup mulutnya takut temannya mendengar beruntung dia duduk paling belakang dipojokan.

Tangannya berusaha mencari tombol itu untuk menghentikannya namun malah membuat getaran itu makin cepat.

"Ahkkk!"desah darra sedikit keras membuat teman didepannya menekok kearahnya

"kau kenapa?? Kenapa mukamu merah? Kau demam??"tanyanya

"ahh..ti-tidak..aku hanya..senang me..nemukan jawabnya..ahh"ucap darea menahan desahnya

"kau yakin??"tanyanya lagi

Crocodile menatap kedua muridnya lalu dia menatap darra penuh tanya(?).

"ada apa??"tanya crocodile

"ahh...tidak sensai"ucap darra menatap crocodile sambil menggerakan tanganya menandakan tidak. Crocodile mendengar suara darra cukup aneh didengar dihanya menaikan alisnya.

"klo begitu kerjakan halaman ini dan dikumpulkan hari ini. Kalian tahu hukuman yang pantas jika tidak mengerjakanya"perintah crocodile

Darra mencoba mengerjakan soal itu dan berusaha fokus , menghiraukan getaran nikmat terus getar cepat didalamnya tampa henti. Tanganya gemetar menulis angka, dia menggigit bibirnya sendiri dan berusaha desahannya lolos.

"ahh..hah.."nafas darra tak teratur 'i-ini gila'inner darra kepalanya mulai pening

'kenapa..kenapa? Aku membayangkan sensai lagi keluar masukan penisnya.. Ini.. Gila.. Rasa aku ingin meledak'inner darra nafasnya mulai memburu rasa ada sesuatu ingin keluar

'ti-tidak bo-boleh di-sini nanti..'inner darra dia ingin bangkit tapi tubuhnya tidak bisa.

"CROCODILE SENSAIII"ucap darra sedikit keras

Crottt

Darra bisa bernafas lega rasa tubuhnya lemas sekali, suara darra cukup keras membuat satu kelas memperhatikan dirinya termasuk crocodile sendiri yang namanya disebut kencang olehnya.

"bocah!"

Glekk

Satu kelas merinding disko mendengar suara crocodile begitu berat dan matanya menatap tajam seluruh murid dan penuh gairah.

Murid melihat crocodile menghampiri darra yang sudah lemas ketakuran ditatap crocodile.

'sial masih getar juga'inner darra tubuh sangat lemas dia berusah bergerak tidak mencurigakan untuk mematikan vibrator itu.

"Bocah!"panggil croco-sensai

"h-haii se-nsai"ucap darra menatap crocodile dibalas crocodile menatapnya dingin.

Glek

"ke-"ucapan crocodile terpotong karna bel pulang berdering keras. Murid-murid buru-buru merapikan peralatan tugas-tugas mereka dikumpulkan oleh ketua kelas dan ditaro dimeja guru.

"..." crocodile menaruh pulpen diatas meja darra. Darra pucat pasih lalu merona hebat mendengar ucapan sensainya barusan

'b-bagaimana bisa dia tahu?'inner darra merona hatinya dag dig dug

"kita akhiri pertemuan kita ini, dan untuk mu tetap disini"perintah crocodile, murid-murid buru-buru keluar kelas tidak mau berlama-lama karena dia merasa sensainya moodnya sedang jelek, mereka semua tidak mau mencari masalah. Dia turut keseian dengan darra yang selalu kena sial.

Dikepala darra ucapan crocodile terus teringat dikepalanya.

"kau nakal ya, berani sekali kau membayangkanku disaat belajar"ucap pelan crocodile ditepat telinganya membuat dirinya tegang mendengar suara berat tangannya menyentuh vibrator itu dan mematikanya.

'sialllll'inner darra entah harus berterima kasih atau apa keran menghentikan getaran itu.

Sibuk memikirkan ucapan crocodile sehingga tidak menyadari klo kelas sudah sepi tinggal dirinya dan sensainya

"Bocah aku tidak menyakak ternyata kau begini"ucap crocodile sambil membakar cerutunya.

"kau meneriaki namaku dalam pucakmu kau sudah tau bukan klo aku ini gurumu"ucap crocodile dia menghembuskan asap cerutu miliknya dia menatap darra hanya diam, wajahnya sudah merona hebat.

"jadi apa kau-"

"kenapa kau bisa mengetahuinya!!?"tanya darra kesal dimenatap crocodile menyeringai penuh kebanggaan

"nona, aku ini pria dewasa sex bukan kata yang tabu untukku aroma cairan itu bukan bau yang asing untukku"ucap crocodile lalu mematikan cerutunya dia menatap darra yang terdiam

"tsh!"decik sebal darra entah kenapa dia dongkol sekali mendengarnya.

"apa kau tidak mengeluarkannya dan menggantinya dengan yang asli"ucap crocodile

"hah?"darra engak konek tangan crocodile sudah meraba dibalik rok darra.

Srutt..

"ahh.."desah lolos buru-buru dia menutup mulutnya saat tangan crocodile menarik vibrator itu keluar dari vaginanya.

"aku cemburu sekali harusnya cairan ini tidak boleh dibuang sia-sia"ucap crocodile memperlihatkan vibrator itu yang lengket oleh cairan mililnya.

"apa yang kau lakukan ini pelecahan dasar guru mesum!!"umpat darra dia menutupi roknya dengan wajah merah padam.

"mesum? Kaulah yang mesum disini, nona"ucap crocodile mengambil tissue mengelap vibrator itu setelah bersih dia menaruhnya dimeja.

"sudah aku ingin pulang"ucap darra beranjak bangkit tempat duduknya.

"yakin ingin pulang dengan keadaan seperti itu?"

"hmm??" darra bingung dia lalu membulatkan matanya saat crocodile memutar-mutarkan g-string miliknya.

"kembalikan sensai!"ucap darra mencoba merebutnya

"jika melompat seperti itu aku bisa melihatnya saat jelas"ucap crocodile

"kembalikan sensai ini memalukan"ucap darra

"hmm"crocodile cuek memutarkan g-string milik darra beruntung tubuhnya sangat tinggi

"apa mau mu sensai"ucap darra kesal

"menurutmu? Hukuman yang pantas buat seseorang yang membangkitkan sisi liar pria dewasa?"tanya crocodile

Darra mundur melihat sinyal bahaya

"ingin kemana?"tanya crocodile menarik pinggang darra dan membawa kepelukannya.

Darra bisa mencium bau sensainya begitu memabukkan. Crocodile mulai menjilati telinga darra membuat dia bergerak tidak nyaman "se-sensai hentikan geli"ucap darra berusah menjauhkan dirinya dari tubuh Crocodile namun sayang kekuatanya lebih besar darinya

Crocodile terus menjilati telingainya hingga meninggalkan jejek saliva miliknya, bibirnya pindah keleher menggigit pelan dan menghisap kuat hingga meninggalkan warna merah, biru bahkan ungu membuat darra berguma pelan.

Bibir darra dilumat crocodile begitu panas dan agresif dibahkan tak segan menggigit bibir darra yang awalnya ditutup rapat. Crocodile melilit lidahnya dia bertarung lidah menunjukan siapa yang dominan disini. Ini jauh diluar ekpetasi darra bayangkan, ini jauh lebih nikmat dan panas.

"ugrhh.."desahnya disela-sela cembuan mereka.

Tangan crocodile tidak tinggal diam, dia mengusap punggung darra tangan satunya lagi membuka kancing kemeja miliki darra perlahan. Terlihat bra warna hitam yang senada dengan g-stringnya yang sudah dilepaskan. Dia melepaskan kaitan bra hingga darra sudah telanjang dada hanya hingga rok hitam yang menutupi bawahnya.

Crocodile memilin kedua punting susu darra dengan jari jempol dan telunjuknya dan menariknya pelahan membuat darra mendesah.

"rgh.. Sen-sei..hen..hentikan..ahhk"desah darra dikala putingnya permainan oleh crocodile

"kenapa?"

"b-bagaimana rgh..ji-ka ad-a or-ang melihat .. Ki-ta ahhk.."

"Biarkan saja"ucap crocodile lalu melumat punting susu darra mengisap kuat seperti bayi sedang keausan.

Tidak menghiraukan darra yang berusaha menghentikannya, crocodile terus mengisap kanan dan kiri secara bergantian. Tanganya tidak tinggal dia menarik punting susu satunya lagi menahan tangan darra yang menggangu.

"rghh.."desah crocodile saat darra bergerak-gerak diatas pahanya. Membuat yang bersarang disana minta dilepaskan.

Cairan darra mulai merembes ke celana hitam crocodile karena dibalik roknya dia sudah engak dipakai celana dalam.

"urghh.."desah darra saat tak sengaja bagian menonjol itu menyentuh vaginanya.

Tangan crocodile berpindah dia menyelusuri pahanya mengusap perlahan dan sedikit mencubit lama-lama gerak itu naik jarinya menyentuh bibir vagina yang sudah basah sekali dengan cairan putih bening

"rghh..se..sensa..ii he..henti..kan"desah darra merinding saat jari crocodile mencoba masuk vaginanya.

"menghentikan?? Bahkan kau basah sekali?"ucap crocodile mulai memasukan dua jarinya didalam vagina tersebut membuat darra tersentak tak nyaman

Dia menggerakan perlahan jarinya, dia tersenyum senang melihat ekpresi darra merah padam, kedua tangannya berusaha menutup mulut agar desahanya tidak polos.

"rghh sen..sai..henti..kan..ahk"desah darra air liurnya semenetes sedangkan crocodile menikmati itu semua.

"aku akan hentikan tapi dengan syarat cerita apa yang kau bayangkan tentangku?"

Crocodile sengaja menaik turunkan temponya, dia ingin bermain-main dulu dengan anak murid kesayangannya itu.

"saa.."

"ahhkk..bagaimana..rhh..aku bisa.."ucap darra terputus-putus disertai desahanya

"apa seperti ini??"tanya crocodile menarikan tempo geraknya membuat darra makin mendesah kedua tanganya memeluk tubuh crocodile dia berusaha meredam desahnya. Dia dalam hati dia takut ada seseorang yang mempergoki dirinya dan sensainya itu. Disisi lain dia tidak bisa melawan rasa nikmat yang diberikan sensainya.

"Ahhh..yaa.."

"dan seperti ini??"tanya crocodile dia menambahkan jarinya menggerakan makin cepat, darra merasakan dirinya sampai dia mengeratkan peluknya.

"sen..sei..ahkk..aku-"darra makin mengeratkan pelukkanya kepalanya pening dia merasakan begitu nikmat dengan permainan sensainya.

Crocodile merasakan darra memeluknya erat , dia tahu muridnya akan sampai puncaknya maka dari itu dimempercepat geraknya.

"ahkk..aku..aka-"desah darra

Crottt

Cairan itu keluar deras membasahi jari crocodile yang masih ditanam didalam. Darra merasakan begitu lega, lelah juga nikmat tidak tara dibanding sebelumnya.

'dia membuatku seperti hanya dengan jarinya? Bagaimana dengan penisnya??ahkk sial aku tidak bisa membayangkan itu'inner darra masih memeluk erat sambil mengatur nafasnya.

Crocodile mengeluarkan jari terlihat ketiga jarinya diselimuti cairan kenyal putih susu dan begitu lengket. Darra melihat cairan sendiri merona, bagaimana bisa gurunya menatap sedatar itu.

"hisap"ucap crocodile

"a-"ucapan darra terpotong saat crocodile dengan cepat memasukan ketiga jarinya terpaksa darra merasakannya.

'asin? Apa ini rasa cairanku'inner darra menghisapnya

"rghmm.."

Crocodile menarik tanganya lalu dia membaringkan tubuh darra diatas meja kemudian melumat rakus bibir darra. Darra membalasnya dia tidak ingin kalah dengan sensainya, lidah mereka saling melilit entah berapa lama mereka saling bercembu kedua memisah bibir mereka sehingga ada benang saliva yang terhubung.

Wajah darra merona saat crocodile menatap tajam dan penuh gairah. "terima hukumanmu rubah nakal"ucap crocodile membuka celana kemudian menurunkan terlihat dibalik celana dalamnya tercetak jelas bagaimana besar penis yang mulai keras.

"sensai punyamu tidak akan muat"ucap darra pucat melihat ukuran penis crocodile yang berdiri tegak, berurat dan sedikit mengeluarkan cum diujunganya.

"kita liat apa kau bisa menolak milikku?"

Crocodile menyikap rok darra terlihat jelas vagina berwarna pink yang sangat basah dan lembab itu beberapa selai bulu yang tubuh.

"urghh..sen..sei"desah darra saat kepala penis digesekan vaginanya

"kau suka??"goda crocodile keluar masukan kepala penis

"sen..seii, cepat masukan!"ucap darra kesel menahan siksaan diberikan crocodile

"kau membayangkan aku memasukan ini bukan??"tanya crocodile sambil memasukan seperempat penisnya lalu dikeluarkan lagi

"rghhh sensai, ku bilang masukan semuanya.."darra benar-benar kesel dengan crocodile

"katakan"

"rgh..ya aku membayangkan itu, kau..rgh menusukku..rgh..ahhk.."ucap darra tak kuasa saat menahan sentak saat setengah penis masuk mendadak didalam vagina

"uhkk.."desah darra dibawah sangat sesak saat penis crocodile memasukan baru setengah.

"ahhk..sensai..punyamu le-lebih besar dari bayangkanku..rghh.."

"rgh... Bocah vaginamu menjempit penisku

Sangat erat"ucap crocodile diselang desah saat merasa dinding vagina darra menjipitnya.

"rghhh..sensai..sakit"

"tahan sebentar ini cuma sementara"bisik crocodile ditelinga darra.

Darra menahan sakit walau pun ini bukan pertama kali buat darra tapi dia tak pernah merasa penis sebesar ini, vagina rasa penuh dan sesak dimasuki penis sensainya.

Blashhh

Penis crocodile akhirnya masuk semua, darra mengambil nafas dia mengatur nafasnya. Sekarang dia dibawah crocodile tubuhnya menyatuh dengan guru yang idolakan satu sekolah.

"bergeraklah"

Perintah itu crocodile mulai keluar masukkan penisnya dengan irama dan tempo yang santai namun lama-lama makin cepat. Darra yang ditidak berhenti mendesah dia berusaha mengecilkan desahannya.

"katakan ahh..dengan keras darra , kau membayangkan penisku menusuk vaginamu"ucap crocodile

"rghhhh...yaa..sensai..ahhk"

"ahhh disini ..terus..sensai..cepat"

Crocodile menemukan titik g-spot dalam dia menarik keluar penisnya hanya tinggal kepala penis saja didalam vagina darra membuat darra sedikit sedih saat crocodile menariknya.

Plakk...

"Ahkkk...rghh..ahhkk..sen...sai"desah darra tersentak saat crocodile memasuk kembali sekali sentak dan menghantam g-spot darra membuat dia mendesah keras

"lebih kerass...ahkkk"

"ahhhhhh...seennnsaiiii...aku-"

"sennnsaii..aku-"

"panggil namaku"

Crocodile memacuh gerakkan dengan keras dan kuat sehingga meja mendecit

"CROCODILE"

Crott...

Crott..

Cairan darra keluar hingga membuat darra lemas tapi tak membuat crocodile menghentikan genjotannya dihanya melambatkan gerakkanya.

"Bocah Nakal akan ku hukum kau"ucap crocodile menarik tubuh darra lalu memutar gaya doogie-style. Dia mulai mengenjot lagi tampa memikirkan darra yabg sudah kelelahan

"Ahkk..Rghh"

"sensai..kau rghh.."

"ahhh aku mmasih..rhh lelah"

Crocodile tidak menghiraukan darra yang protes dia terua mengenjot kuat membuat darra mendesah keras menyebut nama gurunya.

"sen..sai "

"tahan kita barengan"

Darra menahan orgamesnya agar tidak keluar dulu. Crocodile mengeluarkan penisnya darra merasakan kosong saat penis itu ditarik keluar dan

Slapp...

"Ahkk...aku-"dorongan itu menghantamnya kuat crocodile melakukan itu terus menurus, kepala mendengak keatas tangan menahan dinding.

Slapp..

"Rghh..aku..-"

Darra merasakan penis crocodile makin membesar, vagina milikinya makin tambah sesak.

Slapp..

Crottt..

Crottt..

Crottt..

Crottt...

Bersama masukan kembali orgasme darra keluar deras dibarengi dengan sembur sperma miliki crocodile yang menyembut entah berapa kali. Darra merasakan hangat didalam sana ,sperma crocodile menyampur ovariumnya sampai cairan itu merembes keluar hingga mengalir dikaki darra.

Crocodile mendiamkan sejenak penis baru dia mengeluarkan penisnya. Tubuh darra kelelahan beruntung crocodile menahan pinggangnya agar tidak jatuh kelantai dan membaringkan darra diatas meja.

Crocodile membersihkan sisa-sisa cairan dia memakai celananya kembali. Dia melihat darra terbaring kelelahan dengan leher dan payudarahnya penuh kissmark, keringat dan vagina memerah juga masih terdapat cairan disana.

Crocodile menundukan tubuhnya dia menjilati vagina darra yang masih terdapat cairan yang keluar sampai bersih dia menyedot kuat hingga darra mendesah dengan ulah crocodile.

Crocodile menjauhkan wajahnya dari vagina darra yang sudah tidak blepotan cairan milik mereka. Bahkan crocodile membantu darra memakaikan kemejanya, tak terasa hari sudah malam.

"sensai"ucap darra dia merundukan kepalanya

"hmm??"Crocodile membakar cerutunya

"kejadian ini kuharap kau melupakannya, anggap saja kita tak pernah melakukannya"ucap darra membuat crocodile menatap tajam dia mengisap cerutu dan menghembuskan asapnya.

"apa kau menyesal?? Seingatku kau juga menikmati juga?"

"kau menganggapku sama dengan wanita-wanita yang kau tiduri bukan??"tanya darra

Crocodile menarik dagu darra dan mendekatkan wajahnya. "menurutmu?"

Entah kenapa darra sakit sekali matanya menahan air mata yang hampir tumpah. 'bodoh'inner darra untuk dirinya sendiri.

Crocodile mengelah nafasnya disertai asap dari cerutunya "ayo pulang, penjaga akan memeriksa kelas ini"ucap crocodile

"hm"darra hanya mengguma tubuhnya sudah bisa digerak tapi masih lambat. Crocodile jengah melihat gerak lambat darra memutuskan untuk menggendong bride style.

"sensai"

Crocodile berjalan cuek sedangkan darra malu digendong oleh gurunya dia menyembunyikan wajahnya didada bidang crocodile.

END

Omake

Crocodile mengatarkan darra keapartemennya berukuran lumayan tidak terlalu besar atau pun kecil.

"kau tidak ingin mampir sensai??"tanya darra

"kau ingin mengulang yang tadi?"tanya crocodile dengan seringainya membuat darra merona lalu menundukan kepalanya

"ti-tidak mak-maksudku-"

Crocodile menyentil kening darra "jangan kau ulangi perbuatanmu bocah, aku tak suka laki-laki lain melihat wajahmu seperti tadi"ucap crocodile

"eh?"

"because your is mine"ucapan crocodile membuat darra merona padam.

Cup

"sensai"darra kaget saat crocodile menciumnya mendadak dijuga melumatnya.

"cepat masuk sebelum aku membuatmu tak bisa jalan"ucap crocodile

"hai, hati-hati sensai"ucap darra buru-buru menutup pintunya.

Diluar crocodile tersenyum senang dia bisa menggoda anak murid kesayangnya.

"setidaknya jika tidak ada dia disampingku aku bisa menuntaskan dengan ini"ucap crocodile sambil menghirup g-string berwarna hitam sedikit lembab khas aroma cairan wanita.

Crocodile pun meninggalkan apartemen darra menuju mobilnya.

"dasar sensei hentai"ucap darra merona dia saat mengingat kejadian tadi.

"tunggu? Seperti ada yang salah??"darra meraba tubuhnya

"CROCODILE NO BAKA HENTAIIII"teriak kesal darra dengan wajah merah padam saat di tidak memakai celana dalam saat pulang.

Diperjalanan

Crocodile tidak bisa menahan senyuman membayangkan ekpresi anak murid kesayanganya itu.

'seperti aku berhutang pada nami'inner crocodile menambahkan kecepatan mobilnya

Please vote and Comment ヽ（'）ノ

First time gue nulis lemon OMG gue keringet dingin takut engak ngefeel (﹏)ง

Semoga kalian suka sama cerita gue ini thanks youu..

Seeyou(｡''｡)

wattpad : GeminiKeehl

mari berteman, aku baru buat akun baru, akun yang lama lupa password gomendee-_-


End file.
